Just Relax
by elsannonymous
Summary: Elsa's frustrated, and so decides to listen to a relaxing CD that Hans gave her. Her sister comes home to see the results of the CD.


Elsa was absolutely livid. It was a state she found herself in often, and most of the time it was the fault of her friends. This time was no different.

They were going to go over the presentation for Theatrical Studies at her house. That had been the plan for at least a week. But of course Olaf called and had to cancel, and then Kristoff called after that, saying he couldn't come over either. Elsa assumed Hans just wasn't courteous enough to call her, and probably talked to one of the other two about how he couldn't make it either.

Elsa always had to do everything herself, or they would just screw it up. Once her afternoon plans had been abolished, she decided to just salvage her day as much as possible. She descended to the basement, took her folders out of her backpack, and prepared to go over lines and do homework all by herself.

When she opened her binder, she found a CD. She recalled Hans offering to let her borrow it, saying she could give it back when he came over tonight. What was written on it intrigued her enough to accept the offer. 'For Intense Relaxation' would have been intriguing enough on its own, but the winking smiley face drawn after it made it impossible to resist listening to the CD.

Angry that nobody was following through with their plan, Elsa decided to listen to the CD and, if she liked it, keep it out of spite. It was a burned CD, so Elsa assumed Hans could just burn another one anyway. No harm, no foul. She put the CD in her player and pressed play. A soft murmuring started up, like the sound of running water or something. Elsa made a face. She hated nature sound CDs. Just when she was about to turn it off, a voice came on.

"Welcome to the Intense Relaxation demonstration." The voice was actually rather soothing, so Elsa let the track play. "For optimum results, dim or shut off the lights and lie back on a comfortable surface." Elsa did so, already feeling her anger ebb and her eyes droop. The deep voice on the CD was pleasant enough to erase her hatred of the nature sounds in the background. Those sounds eventually faded, anyway.

She dimmed the lights and lied back on her bed, placing her folders back into her backpack and putting it on the floor. The bubbling of the spring turned into a soft strum on a bass – still very relaxing, but not as relaxing as the voice. Elsa wished the voice would talk again. It sounded a little familiar, and she was mildly curious about figuring out who it was.

"Now that you are nice and comfortable, allow your body to completely relax." The tones of the voice almost mixed completely with the tones of the bass, keeping Elsa from fully recognizing the person who was speaking. She obeyed its command, feeling her back muscles relax from their tense position and her arms just lay there, unmoving. Her feet rubbed together slowly and her head lay on her pillow in such a way that she could stare at the CD player.

The bass strummed for a little while, and soon the sounds of a piano joined it. The music was so chill that Elsa struggled slightly to stay awake. Her body sank deeply into her bed and her eyes fluttered closed. She tried to keep them open, but the voice came on again.

"Allow your eyes to close." The voice instructed. Elsa did so. "Tense all your muscles, then let them relax. Allow your body to fill with this peaceful feeling, relaxing it, weighing it down." Elsa did this as well, feeling almost surrounded by peacefulness and the sound of the music and the voice. She hadn't been this at peace in so long…

This time the music went on for what seemed like forever, and Elsa pouted her lip, thinking that the voice was done speaking. She felt herself drifting off before the voice spoke up again.

"In just a moment I will show you how to relax even deeper… how to relax your body and relax your mind… and once I start you on that process, no power on earth can stop you from going into that trance you want so badly…" Elsa loved the sound of that. She would hate for someone to interrupt her relaxation, for them to force her to stop listening to that wonderful, familiar voice…She listened intently, willing for the voice to proceed.

"You don't have to do anything. It will just happen. As long as you follow my simple instructions, nothing will stop you from going into trance quickly and easily…" Elsa gave a small smile, snuggling deeper into her bed and trying to picture the face that owned the voice.

"Take a deep breath in… and let it out…" Elsa's chest rose as she took the deepest breath she could and then fell as she let it all out. "Deep breath in… feel your mind relaxing… and just let it go…" She took another deep breath in, and then let both her breath and her mind go as she breathed out. She felt so relaxed, she had no idea how it was possible for her to become more so. Still, she listened.

"Allow my voice and the soothing music to become the only sounds you hear… you can't believe how easy it is to just let everything else go… so relaxed now… so relaxed that, as you focus your attention on your eyes, and just how relaxed those little muscles are… it will not even bother you that, no matter how hard you try, you just can't open those eyes…" Elsa gave a half-hearted attempt to open her eyes, and when she found she indeed could not open them, tried a little harder. Still she did not succeed, but she didn't panic. Like the voice said, it didn't bother her. She was just relaxed…so relaxed…

So relaxed she didn't even hear the knock on her door. All she heard were the next words of the voice as he murmured instructions to her.

"That's right… you can try to resist, but those eyes just don't work… you don't need to keep testing, or worry about doing anything other than obeying my voice… my voice is all you need, and disobeying simply won't work…" At this point, Elsa was completely free of any worry or care and her visitor was getting frustrated.

Upstairs, Anna knocked on the door again. She saw that Elsa's car was in the driveway. She knew that this was the third time this week she'd forgotten her key at home, but that was no reason not to answer the door. Anna huffed and tugged on the screen door handle in frustration.

It was open. Her face flushed in embarrassment before she went inside, hoping to talk to her sister about opening doors when people knocked.

Back downstairs, the CD was still going and Elsa was still relaxing intensely. The voice continued on.

"…As deep into relaxation as you are now, you can go ten times deeper… In a moment, I am going to ask you to open your eyes, and you will obey unquestioningly… when you close them, you will fall ten times deeper in trance. It should be difficult, but you'll find you can open your eyes a little bit now…" Elsa struggled slightly, but her eyes opened a crack and then a little more than a crack. She was so relaxed now, her body felt so heavy, and she couldn't think of anything other than obeying the voice.

She didn't hear as Anna called out from upstairs.

"Hello? Mom? Dad? Elsa? Anybody here?" The frustration rang out with her voice. She looked into the kitchen from the living room. Nobody. "Ugh."

Elsa's eyes strayed over to the radio, from which the combination of bass, piano, and a relaxing tone of voice still came.

"Allow your eyes to close and drop you instantly ten times deeper in trance. Relax so deeply… obey so completely…" Elsa's eyes fluttered closed and she instantly fell ten times deeper into her relaxed state. She was so completely entranced she couldn't even hear her own thoughts anymore. "In a moment, you yourself will begin to count deeper into this blissful, obedient trance… you will count yourself down from 10 to 1, and after every number, you will repeat 'I obey.' Each time you repeat 'I ob...


End file.
